Ninjas VS Slender
by InsanityQueen
Summary: It started out to be a normal Truth or dare game until it turned into a game of Slender. Everyone has to participate in a competition to see who will collect all 8 objects first. It will be insane, violent,screaming and Sensei's insanity Let the Slender Games begin. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rated T for language, randomness and of course insanity!
1. Chapter 1: Just a Normal ToD Game

**Hello guys. I'm back with a new story. As you can see by the title it's pretty much ninjas play Slender.**

**Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything!**

* * *

"Okay Kai, Truth or Dare?" Nya asked her brother.

The ninjas, Nya and I were playing a game of the most evilest game in the world, Truth or Dare.

"Um. Dare?" Kai answered. Nya thought of a dare she could use on her brother. An idea popped in her head.

"I dare you to go in a washroom, close the lights and repeat "Bloody Mary" 13 times. Don't go out of there until you see her"

"WHAT!? You can't do that to me. You will scar me for life" Kai was shaking at the thought of that dare.

"Kai, it's a dare so you have to do it" Lloyd reminded him. Lloyd grabbed a chip from a bag.

"Fine" Kai goes into a washroom.

"Okay Sane Sane, it's your turn" Nya says.

"Okay, I dare all of you to play Slender. Have a competition to see who will collect the 8 pages or objects first"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Play S-s-slender?" Jay stuttered. I nod my head."Yup Slender. All of you guys have to play"

"Also the person who doesn't scream so much and doesn't act like a scaredy ninja does not have to get killed by my Creepypasta friends" I point to the Creepypasta people who were right outside of the room.

Jay gulped. "Did you tell them to come?"

"Yup, just in case you scream a lot and act like a noob" I snap my fingers and a computer appears. "Here ya' go. So who's first?" I ask the scared ninja.

The door of the washroom opens. "Bloody Mary is real!" Kai screams. "I saw her with my own eyes she almost killed me. See" Kai showed them his wounds.

"Meh. Not that bad. It will get better" I say. Kai's eyes widened. "How can you say that. I'm bleeding all over!"

"Okay, can you just shut up Fire Chicken. Did you even notice that they are here?" I point to the door where Jeff the Killer was scratching the window.

Kai gulped.

"Now join the others for a game of Slender"

"Slender?! Who's says we're playing that?!"

"Me. It was a dare for all of you"

"Aww f**k" I took Kai to a room where we would be playing. "Okay I will decide who will play first. I pick... Jay. You guys can choose which type of Slender game you will be playing"

"AH!. No!" Jay hid behind the couch. I pick him up by the collar. "Don't be a scaredy ninja Jay. Now play!" I ordered.

Jay sits on the chair, puts on a pair of headphones and starts the game. The title Slender pops up. On the screen, it said "Collect all 8 pages" I grab a bag of popcorn and some soda. "This is gonna be sweet" I say as I stuff my face full of popcorn.

"Collect all 8 pages. That doesn't seem so bad" Jay started moving around. "Jay you shouldn't move around and look at the ground. It will just confuse you" Kai told him.

"Yeah, who's says you're the boss of me a**hole" Jay starts moving around. "Where are you damn page?"

"Uh, is someone eating potato chips in the background cause it kinda sounds like it" Zane asks Jay.

"That's the sound of a person walking, you idiot"

"You're mean Kai"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Okay can you just shut up or I will make sure you get killed by Jeff" I warned them. Kai and Zane gulped. "Yes Sane Sane"."Good"

Jay walks to a big tree. "Cool, finally my first page". "Hey Jay one tip" Jay turns to Cole. "Yes?"

"You should really go to the bathroom maze first then get the other pages"

"Why is that?" Jay questioned.

"It's because if you do it last, you can get trapped and besides you don't know what's there if you turn so I think it's the best idea"

"Okay, I will go there"

"Too late, you already got the first page. Slenderman could be finding you by now"

"WHAT!?. I will sprint then"

"Sprinting can make you tired, save it until Slender is near"

"Okay I will" Jay starts to walk normally. He walks up to a blue truck and looks around. "S**t no page here" He turns around but then Slender was a few metres behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" Jay started sprinting until he didn't see him anymore. He was relieved. "Phew, he almost caught me" He walks around and finds a bathroom.

"Uh, should I go in there?"

I shrug. "Dunno. It's your choice"

"I say no" Jay walks around the bathroom and finds one page on the wall. "Yes. 3rd page. 5 more to go"

"Just one tip. The more pages you find, the more dangerous Slender gets" Lloyd said.

"This is easy peasy. One, two, threesy" Jay says. "Uh, Jay I wouldn't say that if I were you"

"Why Nya?" Jay asked his girlfriend.. "It's just that, when you get more pages the game gets harder"

"Well, all I got are 3 so it's not that har-OH MY GOD!"

He didn't notice that Slender was in front of him. Static came in. Then it showed Slender's face and then everything went black. The only thing that was on the screen were the words: "You collected 3/8 pages. Continue?"

"No. I am not doing this again" Jay goes back to the main menu. Kai was laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! All you got were 3 measly pages. HAHAHAHAHAHA! My mother can do better than you"

"SHUT UP!" Jay cuts Kai with a machete. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"From Nya. Did you know that she sleeps with a machete?"

"Woah! Nya. You sleep with a machete?"

"Uh yeah. I don't want anyone to come to my room to disturb me. That's the reason why Wu got so many cuts. He keeps coming in my room and says: "RAINBOW UNICORNS, I LOVE THEM. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone looks at the old man. "What? It's true" Wu said. Everyone laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up or you die with my totally awesome, amazing tea powers"

Everyone laughs, this time harder. Wu doesn't say anything. "Actually I'm serious"

Everyone stops laughing. Sensei opened his mouth and tea came out of his mouth and everyone got wet by Sensei's TOTALLY, AMAZING, AWESOME, RAINBOW SPARKLY TEA POWERS! "See, I told you. I'm immortal ya' know"

"Okay, Kai, it's your turn to play" Kai's eyes widened.

"I'm sure that I'm not coming out alive"

Kai sits on the chair, puts on a pair of headphones and looks at the variety of different Slender games.

"I will do... Slender: Elementary" Kai clicks on the title. The screen became black.

"Uh Kai- I say.

"I know, I know, you're gonna say that this one is scary but I'm going to beat this-

"_Ring a round the rosy" _Kai was interrupted by a dark and creepy version of "Ring around the rosy"

"Uh, guys. What's with the creepy song?"

"That's what I was gonna tell you. When you first start Slender: Elementary, you will hear a creepy version of "Ring around a rosy" I say.

"This game is scary already" Kai says.

The song finished. Kai found himself in a dark elementary school. On the screen, it says: Collect all 8 teddy bears"

"Teddy bears? I thought it was pages"

"Yeah, it's not like all the games will have only pages" Lloyd said as though Kai was stupid. Kai shot a glare at Lloyd.

"Where are you teddy bear?" Kai says. Kai was walking for 1 minute but didn't find anything. "Okay, this is boring" Kai goes into one room and hey, hey, hey! He found a teddy bear.

"Yes. Finally!" Kai shouts in triumph. He goes into a hallway with blood on the wall. A lightbulb exploded. "AH! DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID, BLOODY LIGHTBULB!" Kai roars.

He goes outside into the yard and found another one.

"I'm on a roll baby!" Kai goes back into the school and found a room with a body impaled to a knife on the wall. "Gross! Why would Slender do that!?" Kai found another teddy bear.

"Yes 3rd teddy I'll beat-" Kai was interrupted by a loud bell-like sound.

"Uh. What's going on?"

"Whenever you collect 3 or more objects, you will hear a bell" Cole reminded him.

"Good, you should have mentioned that earlier"

"Well I didn't want to"

"We just want to see the look on your face on how terrifying Slender: Elementary is. That's all" Lloyd said.

"Well, I wasn't scared" Kai tells Lloyd

"Yes, you were"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you were"

1 minute later...

"Okay guys shut up" I say and take out a katana. "Or speak to the sword"

"It's a katana"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Jay was silent. Kai went into a classroom and found the 4th teddy bear. "Yes. I beat you Jay. I'm the best slender gamer in the world"

"Yeah, why call yourself that when you just found 4 measly teddy bears"

"Yeah, who cares about what you say Nya" Nya glares at Kai. He found the fifth teddy bear.

"Yes!" Kai shouts but then he turns around and sees Slenderman in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Kai ran into a long hallway and took the 6th teddy bear.

"6th. Come on Kai. You can do it" He turns around to see Slender man right behind him. "AHHHHH!" He turns and looks at the wall so the screen wouldn't go all stacticy.

The red nina turns around just to make sure Slendy wasn't there but Slenderman was right in front of him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai fell out of his chair.

The screen went all staticy and then went black. The screen said: You colected 6/8 teddy bears. Continue?"

Kai managed to sit back on his chair. He went back to the menu then he fainted.

3 hours later, he woke up. "Kai, are you okay?" Jay says. Kai sits back up. "Yeah, I'm alright"

"YAY!"

Everyone hugged Kai. "So let's see who plays next. I will need more popcorn. This is getting so intense. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked at one another. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter guys. Next chapter might be Lloyd and Cole playing. This chapter was short but next one will be longer. **

**I promise.**

**Please Review/Favourite/Follow and I will see you next time. Bye everyone. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lloyd and Cole's Turn

**Hello everyone. I was gone for more than 10 days! Sorry I couldn't update. I was like sooooo lazy to and I had a lot of homework. Now that I'm not lazy anymore, I can update more often. Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything.**

* * *

"I don't wanna play anymore" Jay whines.

"You do know you already went so it's time for another person to play" I say.

"Phew, I thought we had to go twice" Kai said. Although he did think it was pretty fun playing Slender.

"The next person to play is...Cole! I choose you"

After I said that, Cole squirmed behind Nya. He started shaking. "PLEASE! Don't make me play! Make Lloyd play. He's the most bravest. After all he is the Green Ninja" Lloyd glares at Cole.

"Heeeeey. I'm not that brave" Lloyd argues.

"Yes you are" Cole shot back.

"Okay, Fine I will let Lloyd play first" I sighed and gave him the headphones. Lloyd started shaking and then turned to Cole. "This is all your fault. Now that you said that I'm brave, people will think I and actually brave. If they found out I'm not, I will be the laughing stalk of the world. Sane Sane has a camera." Lloyd snapped at Cole.

"Well, I wanted revenge after you secretly recorded me watching My Little Pony. It was so embarrassing and I want you to feel the same way" Cole started.

"I'm gonna kill you Cole after I play this"

Lloyd sat on the spinning chair. He clicked on Slender: Hospice. "Here goes nothing"

"This is gonna be great" I say excitedly. I ate a handful of popcorn while holding the camera at Lloyd.

"How come it's so dark?" Lloyd questions.

"I dunno. Ask the creators not me" I say. Words popped up on the screen.

"Collect all 8 pages to complete the poem. What poem? How come it's always 8. 8 teddy bears. 8 pages. 8, 8, 8" Lloyd asked. Everyone shrugs.

Lloyd walked for a minute and finally found a page.

"Yes! 1 down. 7 more to go" he says happily.

"It's only a page" Jay said.

"Yeah, shut up" Lloyd shuts Jay up.

Later, he found two more. "Yes, I'm on a rol-" The bell sound came in.

"Uh guys. How come there's a bell in this game too. I thought it was only for Slender Elementary"

"It's not only for Slender Elementary, stupid" Kai tells him.

"You're mean Kai" Lloyd says. Kai rolls his eyes. "Why do I care?"

"Cuz you called me stupid"

"Your such a kid Lloyd. Stupid is only a bad word to little kids"

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"Well whatever"

"I hate your guts Kai" Lloyd shouts.

"Okay, can you guys stop fighting. Lloyd, there's static on the screen. Slendy has found you" I say.

"There's no static on the scree- OH MY GOD! Run! Run! RUN!" Lloyd ran for his life.

"Phew, I thought I was a goner" Lloyd said relieved.

"Noob" Kai teases Lloyd. Lloyd glares at Kai. "One more word from you Fire a** and I will make sure you die"

Sensei suddenly burst into the room.

"TEA! TEA! TEA! I need some tea!" Sensei shouts.

"Get out of here you old man" I say.

"I need some tea!" Sensei yells.

"Well, we don't have any" I said.

"GIMME SOME FREAKING TEA!" Sensei hollers.

"Fine" I was tired of him saying that. I made some tea for him. I gave the hot cup to him.

"I need some sugar in it. SUGAR! SUGAR!" he yells again.

"God dammit. You're so annoying"

I put some sugar in the tea. "Now you're happy?"

"I need a straw! STRAW! STRAW!" he screams. I had enough.

"That's it! DIE!" I use my katana to cut him. I finally calmed down.

"Lloyd, how many pages?" I ask him.

"6" he answers. That was kinda impressive. "Wow. Good job" I said impressed.

Lloyd went into a room with a little fire. "I don't think I've been in here. this place might have a page. What the hell is on the walls anyways"

The image turned out to be a troll face and it said "PewDiePie was here".

"A trollface?! Why the f**k is there a troll face? How come it says PewDiePie was here?"

"Lloyd, you ask so many questions" Jay told him.

"Well you have a big mouth" Lloyd shot back. He found a page in the room.

"YES! 7 pages. One more to go"

Lloyd was so happy but then when he turned around, he saw Slendy!

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE NO FACE MAN!" Lloyd screeches.

"Uh, he has a name ya know" Kai reminds him.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Lloyd ran away but it was no use. Slendy teleported in front of him. Lloyd fell out of his chair. The screen became all staticy and then went black. The screen said "You collected 7/8 pages. Continue?"

Lloyd managed to get back up. He saw the words on the black screen He clicked no and was taken back to the menu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face! Now this will be shown to the whole world!"

I was laughing so hard that I fell out of my chair and was knocked out. I woke up 7 minutes later.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Everything was fine when you were knocked out" Cole whined.

"Okay Cole, you're next" I point at him.

"Oh f**k. I won't make it out alive. I know it" Cole said. He sat on the chair and put on the headphones.

"Let's pick...Slender: Claustrophobia" Cole suggested.

"Ohh. I wouldn't pick that one. It's kinda a trolling game" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see"

The intro started. It's pretty much about a guy stranded in a maze. He has to get out. Cole found himself in a maze. On the screen it says "Collect all 10 keys. Only one of them is real and the rest are fake"

"What!? Only one key is real"

"See what I mean. It's a trolling game"

Cole walked around the maze. "Now I know why it's called Slender: Claustrophobia"

"This game is actually kind of hard since the keys will be on a little table. It won't be on a wall" I remind him.

"How do you know that?"

"I played it before. Duh"

Cole walked around the maze and found one key.

"Yay! One key" Cole went back to the locked door. It wouldn't open so that was the wrong key.

"Dammit!" Cole exclaimed. He found 2 more keys but they were all fake.

"This is a trolling game! T_T" Cole exclaimed.

"See what I mean" I say.

"Yeah, I know what you mea- OH MY GOSH! Another key!"

Cole turned around but surprise, surprise Slendy was there!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED TO WIN THIS!' Cole went so crazy that he ran into Slendy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screen went all staticy. The screen went black and it said "You collected 4/10 keys. Continue?" on it.

"I. Am. Not. Playing. This. AGAIN!"

Cole clicked no and was taken back to the menu.

"Okay, who's my next victim? MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly

* * *

**This chapter wasn't that funny but it was pretty decent. The only part that was funny to me was the Sensei tea part. Please Fav/Follow and review and I will see you guys next time. Bye guys. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA!**


	3. Zane's turn and important Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sane Sane's back another chapter. **

**Kai: NO!**

**Me: Yes! If y'all don't play, I will put you on the newspaper and you will be humiliated in front of everyone in da world.**

**Jay: Don't worry . I'll stop her from typing *destroys my keyboard with his electrical powers***

**Me: JAY! I'll make you play twice this time!**

**Jay : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kai: The Devil of Insanity doesn't own anything.**

**(WARNING: This chapter will contain a lot of randomness)**

* * *

"Do you think we should wake the Devil up?" Jay asked. Kai slapped him on the cheek and then glared at the blue ninja. "No you idiot. Remember what happened after you did that to her" Kai reminded him. Jay went pale.

*FLASBACK*

"Sane Sane. Wake up" Jay told me while shaking me on my shoulder. I suddenly wake up and stand up. I glared at him with red eyes and a really grouchy voice.

"Die, B***H!" I yell as I take out my Diamond axe. Jay went pale and ran away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY THE DEVIL'S DAUGHTER! HELP ME MY DEAR FRIENDS! HELP ME MY RAINBOW UNICORNS!" Jay screeched. I caught to him and cut is body in half.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"That was so horrible" Jay says. I suddenly woke up which scared the crap out of everyone. "I'M AWAKE MY NINJAS!"

Everyone jumped back after they found out that I'm awake. "Okay. Da next victim-I mean player will be...Zane"

Everyone looks at Zane. Kai put his hand on Zane's shoulder. "Sorry bro but. You're not coming out alive" Kai says to his nindroid friend. Zane raised an eye brow.

"I do not understand what you are saying brother" Zane told Kai. Kai facepalmed. "You'll understand" he told him.

"Come on Zaney Waney, let's play" I tell him and plop the head phones on his metal head.

"I'm going to pick Christmas Special. At least that one sounds cheerful" Zane says. He clicked on the game.

"You've got it all wrong bro" I say. Zane looks at me funny. "I thought that Christmas was a happy holiday. What? Did Santa turn into a serial killer?" Zane asked me.

"No, I mean the game is creepy not Santa" I told him.

"Well he is kinda creepy. I mean some stranger in your house" Kai tells Zane. I slapped him on the face and then I glared at him.

Zane found himself in a snowy forest with giant presents. Jingle Bells was playing in the background. "This one game is so cheerful and happy" Zane says. On the screen, it said: "Collect all 8 presents"

"Presents? I thought it was pages?" The nindroid of Ice questioned.

"Well it is a Christmas special. Why wouldn't there be. Besides, presents relate to Holidays and since you were so dumb to notice that, why not go back to your childhood to research about it" Kai explained and scolded at Zane at the same time. Zane got up from his chair and punched Kai in the face.

"That's for being a b***h, b***h!" Zane roared and looked at him with his ice blue eyes. Everyone backed away.

"Woah! Zane said his first swear word! Cool!" I got out my camera and took a few pictures. Zane sat back on his chair and continued playing. He didn't find any pages in a minute. He just kept going around in circles and going in and out of the giant presents.

He finally found one on the ground. "YAY! First present! Why would they put it on the ground?" Zane asked. "It makes the game harder. Things on the ground are kinda hard to pick up" I tell him. **(A/N: Happened to me once. A present was on the ground and I couldn't pick it up. Slendy Claus was right behind me so I was screaming like hell XD)**

Zane was still walking around. "I'm bored" he calls out. He was walking for a minute and a half but still no page.

"T_T. He's a really lame player" Kai insulted his brother. Zane turned around and glared at him.

"O_O Don't kill me" Kai says. He hides behind Nya. "Want me to kill you with my machete?" Nya threatens him.

"N-n-no" Kai stuttered and hid behind Lloyd."Protect me" Kai says to him.

"YES! 2 presents!" Zane shouted. Zane found a present on one of the bunk beds in one of the presents. Just then, insane Sensei Wu popped out of nowhere.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" I exclaimed. I grab Nya's giant hell of a machete and got ready to attack.

"MORE TEA! MORE TEA!" Sensei hollered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout. I cut him in half but he managed to live because of his immortal powers.

"IMMORTALITY ROCKS!" Sensei shouted. I kept trying to kill him but he managed to live again.

Zane was still walking around he went into a room with one bunk bed. There was a big present in there.

"3 presents. I rock at this!" Zane exclaimed.

"No you don't" Lloyd said between coughs. I was still trying to kill Wu but it was no use. I decided to use my authoress powers on him. After that, he disappeared.

"4th. I am going to beat this game" Zane says in triumph. Jay slapped him on the back. "You are a really good player my friend" Jay says. Cole winked at him.

"I'm sure you'll win kiddo" Cole says. Kai was still behind Lloyd with a worried face on him.

"Hey, what's that in the distance?" Zane asked both his brothers. He saw a person with a red suit and a Santa hat.

"RUN!" Jay screeched. "How do I run?" Zane asked.

"The shift key" Jay answered. Zane clicked it and he ran. He stopped when Slendy Claus was a few meters away.

"I thought Bender Man-"

"Slender Man" Lloyd corrected him

"Whatever, showoff" Zane argued. Lloyd glared at him. "I am not a show off" Lloyd argues.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

Sensei Wu popped out of nowhere.

"YES YOU ARE!" Sensei yelled to Lloyd.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lloyd screamed in fear.

"Zane can you pay attention to your game!" I say to Zane. Since Zane wasn't listening, he was caught by Slendy. Static was on the screen.

The computer went black and all you could see was: "You collected 4 presents/ Continue?"

Zane clicked No. "I. Am. Never. Playing. This. Again!" Zane said. Zane fainted afterwards.

* * *

**This is the end of today's chapter. I know this was a crappy and short chapter but I could do better. I also think this is a crappy story so I'm gonna discontinue it. I know you guys will hate me for doing this. The reason I'm not continuing this is because I'm really having a hard time. I'm not really a good author I have to say. Go ahead and flame and send hate messages to me. I am really sorry I'm doing this. If you want to adopt the story, PM me. Bye.**


End file.
